


It's one word and the softest eyes

by RedWritingHood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a whole lot, bruce loves his son like, jason loves his dad so much, seriously I wrote it and I'm in pain, they need to get it the heck together, they're sweet but they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: This is going to be trouble, he can just tell.(Or, Bruce is drugged and adoring. Jason is angsty and freaked out. It's a thing.)





	It's one word and the softest eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just hkfhfjvbudfphufugv let them be happy I'm bevgginh 
> 
> Title is from "Runaway Car" by Mat Kearney.

Jason stares at a drugged-out Batman, who is giving him a bleary look that he's never seen before; or at least, not from this man.

This is going to be trouble, he can just tell.

He crouches down. "Hey," he says, cautiously. "B. It's Red Hood. You know who I am?"

At the name 'Red Hood', Bruce's expression changes, almost lightening. He mouths the word '_Jay_' and tips his head, an unfamiliar smile shaping his lips. Like he doesn't know anything except for the fact that Jason is here, and Bruce is glad to see him.

Jason says, almost numbly, "You know who I am."

"Jason," Bruce says, more breath than sound. Not to confirm the statement, but just as if he wants the feel of it in his mouth. He reaches out, fumbling for Jason's hand, saying, "Oh. Oh, Jason." His hand is big and warm and just like Jason remembers. Almost involuntarily, he curls his fingers around Bruce's.

"You're pretty out of it, aren't you, old man?" he says, gentler than he means to. He ducks his head closer, trying not to be moved by the soft way that Bruce is gazing at him. "Listen. Nightwing's not too far away. He'll be here soon enough, and then we'll get you home. That good with you, B?"

Bruce murmurs, "Home." But he's looking at Jason when he says it.

Jason breathes in sharply. "Yeah," he says, his voice hoarse, like he's been crying or something. He clears his throat. "Yeah, home. Just as soon as Nightwing gets his overly sentimental ass over here."

Bruce looks perfectly okay with that. He closes his eyes, lets his forehead come to lightly rest against the back of Jason's hand. He looks-- content.

He looks like there's nowhere he'd rather be then here, with Jason. Like that's all he's ever needed.

Jason doesn't pull away; feels anything he might have said dry up in his mouth. Whatever Bruce was dosed with, it had better wear off quickly. He's as good as screwed if it doesn't.

Because he doesn't know how much longer he can take this.


End file.
